The lost night
by angelrose78
Summary: Drunk  Name Tattoo


Disclaimers: I still don't own them . but I am just borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have fun

Fandom: DWP Rating: R parings: Miranda/ Andy prompt by lady_ orlean Drunk+ Name Tattoo_Poke the Dragon Wake The Muse : Comment Fic-A-Thon A Devil wears prada by mxrolkr_

_This is has not been to my beta so all mistakes our my own . I hope you enjoy it here it goes _

_The lost night _

The Morning After

Andy woke her head felt like it was going to fall off . why had she agreed to go out with Nigel and Emily . oh that's right after the week they had they earned it. she tried to open her eyes but the light coming in throw the window was just to bright. she remembered going to a few bars and the beers and wine but after the third bar things kind of started to get fuzzy.

she reached up to look for her clock to see what time it was . but to her surprise it wasn't there it was strange but she was still hung over. Andy sighed and pulled the blanket over her head . she was never going to do that again. Andy fell back to sleep .

she woke to feel some one sitting down on the bed . she lay as still as she could . she lived alone so there shouldn't be anyone in her apartment . she felt a hand caress her back . she didn't want to turn over but she new if it was a one night stand she needed to get it over with. she rolled over and opened her eyes .

to her surprise sitting in front of her was none other then her boss the dragon lady . Andy sat up pulled the blanket up to her chest. Miranda smirked and handed her a glass and two aspirin . " here I thought you could use this."

Miranda stood and started toward the door and turned to face Andy.

"the bath room is throw there. I put you a change of cloths and towels if you need anything let me know." Miranda shut the door and Andy started to look around and thought what the fuck happened last night and how the hell did I get here.

she fell back down in to the bed and thought I am so dead.

Andy stood and walked in to the bath room and stood in front of the mirror.

she was going to kill Nigel and Emily on Monday that is if she still had a job that is. she took her pajama bottoms off and her underwear as she started to take her pajama top off she noticed something in the mirror. she couldn't believe what she was seeing . she shock her head .she looked around and picked up a small hand mirror and turned her back toward the mirror. she stood there in shock . she leaned on the counter .

"oh fuck it just keeps getting worse".

on her back in the upper left shoulder blade was a small black dragon with the initials MP under the dragon in very elegant script. she put the hand mirror back on the counter and stood there.

"crap."

she let her head fall against the wall . well one good thing is Miranda hadn't seen it . but then she thought of something .how had she gotten in to those pajamas.? she turned and looked at her self in the mirror and said out loud.

"you really done it this time Sachs."

Andy showered and dressed. she looked around the room and wondered how she could get out of there with out Miranda seeing her. she slipped in to her shoes and opened the door and looked down the hallway .

she sighed and started to walk toward the stairs. she turned her phone on and sent Nigel and Emily a text that they both were dead to her . what the hell did they do last night. how in the hell did she end up at Miranda's of all places. she looked over the railing and didn't see anyone.

she walked down the stairs trying to be as quiet as she could. just as she was about to put her prada shoe down on the hardwood Miranda walked in to the hallway. she smiled . 'good you are up. I have some Coffee and toast ready ." she turned and gestured for Andy to follow her. Andy was cursing the day she had ever agreed to go out with her now ex-friends . never again. Nigel and Emily both new that Andy had a crush on Miranda.

Andy followed her boss in to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool in front of the breakfast bar.

Miranda turned and sat a cup of coffee in front of Andy and then turned around to get the toast that she had promised Andy. Andy watched Miranda fix the toast. in Andy wildest dreams she never would have thought she would be sitting in Miranda priestly kitchen watching her fix toast she didn't think Miranda did anything her self.

watching Miranda in the kitchen, Andy hated to say it was sexy as hell. god help her if she died today at least she would be happy .Andy picked the cup up and took a drink of the coffee .

god it was one of the best cups she had ever had. but that shouldn't surprise her since she was in Miranda kitchen .she sat the cup back down when Miranda sat a plate in front of her . she watched as Miranda walked around and sat on the other bar stool next to her and picked up her own cup of coffee and took a drink.

they sat in silence and Andy started to eat her toast. Miranda sat her coffee cup down and turned toward Andrea and looked her up and down .

she smiled and watched Andy take a very hesitant bite of her toast.

Miranda was enjoying the sight of her worried assistant. she had been shocked when a very drunk Andrea showed up on her door step at three in the morning. but she couldn't turn the girl away in her state. she wasn't one to pass up a chance to get close to her. she had helped the girl in to the house and then paid the cab driver

she locked the door and help Andrea up stair to her bedroom. she sat Andrea down on her bed and went in to her closet to get the girls some pajamas. she shock her head she really shouldn't be doing this .when she had reentered the room Andrea had fallen over and gone to sleep.

Miranda walked over and sat down and looked at her. she sighed and took her hand and ran it over Andrea face to brush the hair out of her face she was beautiful just like a angel. she leaned forward and kissed Andrea softly on her lips.

she had wanted to do that for so long but knew she would never get the chance .

what would she want with her older boss twice divorced with two teenage daughters.

she reached up and started to unbutton Andrea shirt. she reached down and pulled Andrea to her so she could get her shirt off. Andrea brought her arms up and rapped them around Miranda and lay her head on Miranda shoulder. she heard Andrea mumble that she smelled nice in to her hair.

Miranda brought her hand up and caressed her face and kissed her on the forehead. she finally managed to get Andrea shirt off. she brushed the hair away from her shoulder when she saw a Tattoo on Andrea shoulder of a small black dragon with her name under it MP. she smile. and put the pajama top on Andrea lay her back down and started to take her pants off she couldn't help but run her hand down the tone long legs .

they were just to much for her to not touch. she worked the bottoms on Andrea and pulled the covers over her. she reached over and ran her hand over Andrea face she would never get tired of looking at her . she sighed and reached up to turn the light off. as she was about to get up, Andrea reached for her and pulled her to her and rapped her arm around her and snuggled in to her .

Miranda smiled who was she to fight it she would take what she could get. so she snuggled in to Andrea and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Miranda smiled and looked at Andrea after she had finished her toast took a drink of her coffee.

she smirked and looked at Andrea.

" so Andrea would you care to tell me why you were beating on my door at three in the morning ?"

Andy looked anywhere but at Miranda.

"well to tell you the truth I don't even remember coming here. I went out with Emily and Nigel last night. I guess I got a little carried away ."

Miranda stood and walked over to get another cup of coffee.

what Andy didn't see was the smile that Miranda had on her face.

"so let me get this strait .you went out with Nigel and Emily got drunk and end up on my door step at three in the morning ,and you got a little carried away?"

Andy tried to hide the blush that was working it way up across her face.

"yes Miranda. I am so sorry ."

Miranda turned and sat her cup on the bar and walked over to Andrea. she took her hand and lifted Andrea head to face her.

"Andrea do you know that drinking that much anything could have had anything happen to you? "

Andy sighed and closed her eyes .

"yes."

" I know. "

Miranda smiled and moved in to Andrea personal space she cupped Andrea face.

" if anything would have happened to you. "

Miranda watch emotions play across Andrea face.

she slowly pulled Andrea to her and kissed her softly like she did last night. In just a few minutes Andrea pulled Miranda to her and returned the kiss.

Miranda pulled back.

" I like the tattoo by the way. "

Andy smiled.

"I am glad you do."

she started to kiss down Miranda throat.

"where are the twins?"

Miranda smiled .

" there with there father."

" hmm good let take this back up stairs."

Miranda smiled and pulled Andy toward her .

"you always know what I want ."

Miranda took Andrea hand and lead her up stairs.

several hours later a very naked Andrea lay next to her.

she looked over to see Andrea phone had a text from Nigel .

''what do you mean your at Miranda?"

she smiled .

she typed out a message to him.

Nigel

yes Andrea is with me .

Mp

That 's All


End file.
